Harry Potter in Biohazard Outbreak
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Tittle changed. Before fifth yr, Harry and his best friend goes on a camping trip sponsored by the Umbrella Corporation, but unknown to them it will be the start of their nightmare. Now is being Beta Read, by Soldier of the moon, up to chapter 2.
1. Timeline

July 15, 1995 

Daily Prophet

Harry Potter DEAD in muggle accident

It has been confirmed by muggle law enforcements that, while camping at the new muggle camp site, the boy-who-lived, along with best friend Hermione Granger, was killed in an accident which destroyed the Umbrella Corporation's new dam. Aurors are currently investigating whether You-Know-Who was involved.

July 28, 1995

Daily Prophet

After nearly two weeks searching the search for the body of Harry Potter has been abandoned. In a press conference earlier today the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, declared the hunt hopeless and theorizes that the body was washed out to sea and lost forever.

Muggle-born addition

New virus is hoax

Rumours of a virus spreading across the globe, which is turning people to zombie like creatures, have been denounced by the multibillion dollar Umbrella Corporation. The reports of the rapid spread of zombies have been proved false and the company has put it down to 'mass hysteria'.

August 2, 1995

Daily Prophet - Muggle-Born Addition

New virus is a REAL TREAT

The multibillion dollar Umbrella Corporation has lied to us all! Reports have come that the virus, code named 'T-virus', has infected approximately 30 per cent of the muggle population world-wide. It is uncertain whether magical people are affected by the virus and reports are pending.

In related news the Umbrella Corporation, whom now promises to help muggle authorities with the virus threat, is actually making things worse. It is not known how, but they are not only stopping all muggle attempts to contain the virus, a leak from one of their top scientists says that Umbrella created the virus and is responsible for its outbreak.

August 20, 1995

Wizards affected – St Mungo's swamped!

St Mungo's has been flooded with patients infected with the 'T-Virus'. Several intrepid reporters have informed us that patients seem to have bite marks and it is speculated that that is how the virus is spread.

August 20, 1995

Special Edition

St. Mungo's no more!

Just hours after admitting infected wizards, St Mungo's has been lost. After hopes that a magical cure already exists researchers have announced that no long-term solution has been found. Aurors had been called in to try and contain the spread but proved to be ineffectual in fighting the virus. Inferi specialists and even necromancers have been contacted and we await their arrival.

In related news, the Minister of Magic is now allowing Aurors, to use deadly force to stop the infected from spreading the virus and the magical world is to be exposed to the muggle world in the hopes of a joint cure.

September 1, 1995

Tragedy strikes the Hogwarts express

Just hours after leaving the platform, Aurors who were guarding the train were forced to protect the students against their fellow students who were infected by the virus. Over fifty students were confirmed infected and destroyed, while the rest were portkeyed away to the safety of Hogwarts.

The names of the names of the infected students will be held, until their parents can be notified.

October 11, 1995

Daily Prophet/muggle addition

The fall of the muggles

After two months of fighting against the virus threat, almost all main muggle governments have fallen, leaving the now few unaffected muggle citizens to fend for themselves, and for now an accurate count of infected muggles is impossible to attain.

November 1, 1995

The fall of the Minister of Magic

Last night, during a Ministry Ball, an invasion by Infected overwhelmed the Aurors guarding the building and succeeded in infecting several important political figures, including Minister Fudge. Interim Minister Amelia Bones has told every magical person in the country to heading to a secure area, bringing only essential items. A list of secure locations can be found on page 2.

December 11, 1995

Apocalypse Day

To those who are not infected, this will be the last printing of the Daily Prophet. I ask you to seek a safe haven and stay there, bring only essential items and leave any infected loved ones. They are lost to us.

Our last piece of news from us, there are only two safe locations left in the United Kingdom. Hogwarts, which is open to all and Diagon Alley, which is only accessible by a single apparition point, guarded by Aurors.

May God have mercy on your souls and let us pray for a miracle.


	2. Start of the Nightmare

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Here is the Beta Reader version of this chapter.

Shawnie;Warning there is a swear word in this chapter, I decided to keep, since I thought it would be the last thing this character would say.

Shawnie-cat; Me too, but its just a word, but on with the new and improve chapter.

We don't own Harry Potter and it characters and please review.

Also Thanks to our Beta Reader Soldier of the Moon, for his help.

July 8 1995

It was a beautiful day in the English countryside. The birds were singing and the air was calm and all was quiet. That is until a large blue car sped down one of the country roads. "Now Boy," enunciating the word as if it were the worst swearword in the world, "I don't want any of your freakiness, do I make myself clear of this?" The speaker was a portly looking man with a huge moustache that the boy thought looked like a rather ugly slug attached to his top lip. "Crystal clear uncle Vernon, but I wish you would tell me where you are taking me for the summer?" said Harry Potter, the messy-haired saviour of the Wizarding World. "Humph, said Vernon rudely, "if I told you that your freakish friends would just bring you straight back," and then pointedly ignored any more questions Harry had.

The car ride was well over six hours long, and they had passed two small towns, before Harry saw the ocean, then noticed some large Umbrella Corporation signs, one showing off the new reservoir dam that they had created, to help the drought problem in England. The next sign, however, was what got his attention. "Uncle Vernon, are you sending me to summer camp?" Harry asked his uncle in disbelief. "Just feel lucky that I'm not sending you to an orphanage instead!" Vernon snarled angrily and proceeded to ignore him until they pulled up to the entrance to a dirt road.  
"Go down that road, and you'll find the campsite, now go!" Vernon spat out, and Harry quickly got out of the car and grabbed his battered trunk out of the boot. He had just dragged his almost full trunk out of the car and closed the lid before his uncle had sped off, leaving a trail of dust for Harry to choke on. Watching the car speed off, he glanced down the dirt track. The campsite was nowhere to be seen.

Night was falling as Harry reached a surprisingly large and newly built campsite filled with cabins, children playing games, and a large lake, which was at the base of the a huge dam. "This looks promising, at least I wasn't sent to Boot Camp," Harry thought before cringing at the image going through his head and quickly entered the campsite to find one of the counsellors.

A few minutes later, a young woman wearing a shirt with the picture for 'Lake Crystal' smiled at him." Welcome to Lake Crystal, my name is Frances, and I assume you are a late comer?" Frances asked, as Harry nodded. "Um yes, my name is Harry Potter, and I just arrived here." Harry nervously said, as Frances nodded. "Then come with me to the office, and I will sign you in, and assign you to a cabin." Frances kindly informed Harry in a cockney accent. She proceeded lo lead him to an expensive looking building made out of white stone where she made him sign a form, which she told him was a non-responsibility form for if he was injured, and assigned him to cabin 3, which was a short walk away.

After Harry was signed in, he was lead back outside, where Frances told him about the camp and activities. "Even though this is a large camp, we only have about thirty kids, both boys and girls," Frances informed Harry, as they walked through three rows of small wooded cabins." The boys side is to the left of the camp, and the right is the girls, and to let you know, we've got monitors around the campsite, so we will know if someone is not where they suppose to be," Frances informed Harry with a wink, and stopped at a cabin. "This is your cabin, you've missed dinner and breakfast is at six. Hope you're an early riser," Frances informed him with a grin and left him to get acquainted with his cabin mates.

Once in the cabin, Harry shyly greeted his roommates, since he was not sure how to talk to muggles, and then went straight an unused bed, where he quickly changed into his oversize pajama's and listened to the other boys talking about their home lives, and sometimes got into the conservations if he knew what the kids were talking about.

Early the next morning, Harry and his cabin mates were awaken by a loud siren, and Harry sleepily groped around for his wand, which he just remembered was in his trunk, before realising it was just the call to breakfast.

Just outside next to the calm lake a large wooden building stood, it was where Harry learned they would eat their meals there, but sometimes they would have picnics on sunny days. Harry couldn't stop the sly thought that it would be a cold day in hell before it got sunny in England.

As Harry entered the building, he noticed teens were already eating, or heading to an available seat, but as he started his way in, he was surprised by a familiar voice. "Harry! I didn't know you would be here?" a bushy brown-haired girl yelled, before smothering Harry in a hug. "Hermione, I thought you were going to spend sometime with your parents?" Harry only could ask, since that was what Hermione had written to him. "That was the original plan, but it was changed when my parents decided to go on their second honeymoon this summer, and my aunt and uncle couldn't take me along with my younger sister, so I decided to come here instead." Hermione informed Harry as they walked over to a buffet table and grabbed a plate, piling croissants and toast on until their plates were full.

Once Harry and Hermione were seated, Harry told Hermione about how he came to the camp, and Hermione was not too happy. "How could your uncle do that, since he should have known you need the protection of you aunt's house?" Hermione reminded Harry. "I know, but it seemed he wanted me to leave early this summer, and to make things worse, I couldn't owl professor Dumbledore, so I'm not sure he knows I'm here." Harry told her anxiously. "That's not good news, but do you have your wand with you?" Hermione whispered, and Harry quickly nodded. "I hide it in my trunk, so my uncle couldn't find it, since he didn't want me bringing anything of our kind to camp." Harry informed Hermione and she nodded, looking glad that Harry could protect himself.

In the next few days, Harry and Hermione did all activities the camp had to offer, from archery, canoeing, swimming and other outdoor activities, while having loads of fun with their new friends.

On the fourth day of camp, unknown to Harry and the others, two men dress in scientist uniforms stood on the dam looking over the campsite, and talking about plans they have brewing. "Sir, I did some testing on the lake, and I discovered that the levels are much higher then we had planned?" A young scientist warned an older man. "I know since it was on my order that they doubled the amount you recommended." The older man firmly informed the younger one. "But sir according to my tests, forty litres is the safety limit for the Virus to die in the open sea, and anything higher then that, it could infect the sea life, and quickly spread through-out the oceans of the world." The young man warned, causing the older one to glare at him sharply." I already know that, but the higher ups thought the testing would take too long, and only gave us seven days to complete our test for this new T-Virus." The older one barked. "And do not too worry about infecting the ocean, since we can detain the Virus before it enters the main ocean currents." The older man said in a tone that ended the conservation, and they both walked away.

On the fifth day, lunch was just finished, and everyone was heading out to the activities areas, when a scream was heard." What was that?" Harry asked Hermione, and they both quickly change their directions, to where the scream came from.

At the archery part of the camp, several teens were on the ground looking very sick, but luckily the camp counsellors were already looking them over. "Nothing to worry about, they probably got the summer flu, it would be best to bring them over to the infirmary for now." One of the older counsellors suggested, and had the others take the sick teens away, while sending the other youths back to their activities areas.

By the next night to Harry and Hermione's horror, almost all the camp teens were in their cabins, or in the infirmary, with the flu symptoms, and those who could still walk were starting to show the symptoms of infection.

Hours after a very quiet dinner, Harry and Hermione were walking alone down a trail, wondering what to do, since they were the only ones not affected by the flu. "I wish we could send Professor Dumbledore an owl, he could fix this," Hermione said worriedly as they walked back to camp." I wish I could, but I sent Hedwig to the Weasleys before I left home." Harry sighed, but both were interrupted by a bloody figure falling before them." Counsellor Frances!" Harry quickly yelled, as he quickly recognized the woman.

As Harry knelt before Frances, he took her into his arms. "Counsellor Frances what is happening?" Hermione distraughtly asked, but the counsellor was just mumbling uncontrollably. "It's not supposed to affect us. We're immune. T-Virus. They promised us. Umbrella… lied to us?" Frances mumbled, while not seeming to be aware of the teens.  
"Hermione, have you heard about this virus thing?" Harry asked his friend hurriedly, Frances was getting worse. "I'm not sure, but I think it was in the papers after that Racoon City was destroyed," Hermione informed Harry, before being interrupted by the sick counsellor. "It's not a hoax. The virus is real. It turns people into.. into.. Zombies!" Frances gasped out, alerting the teens. "The T-Virus is contagious, don't let anyone bite you, it is the only way for it to spread..." Frances quickly said, but stopped as she lost consciousness. "Is she dead?" Hermione could only ask, as Harry felt for a pulse and found none. "She's gone," he declared solemnly before squaring his shoulders and looking back down the track they were on, "we better get to the camp and alert someone." Harry suggested, and Hermione only nodded as they got up and left the counsellor on the ground, unable and unwilling to carry her back.

While the two teens walked they voice their concerns. "Harry, what do you think of what Counsellor Frances just said?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure, since it seems unbelievable, a Virus that creates zombies, it almost sounds like it should be in the movies or books." Harry joked but Hermione looked worried. "Actually zombies are real. Dark Wizards have created them in the past, they're called inferi, but I never heard of muggles doing it." Hermione worriedly started, but her worried looked turned to shock, as she felt like she had walked into a horror movie. Harry only squared his shoulders and set his jaw.

Back at the campsite, Harry and Hermione could only stare at the scenes, of once thought bedridden teens, were walking about expressionless, and terrorizing the still well ones.  
"Harry, do you think what Frances said was true?" Hermione quickly asked, but it was answered as a crazed teen jumped on a running counsellor, and started biting her. "Hermione, we need to get out of here, now!" Harry whispered to Hermione, and she quickly agreed. "Harry do you have your wand on you?" Hermione asked distractedly as a 12 year old girl lunged at one of the fleeing counsellors, and Harry nodded. "I was lucky I was able to hide it in my bag." Harry informed Hermione as they took out their wands and ran into the woods surrounding the camp.

Sometime later, as Harry and Hermione walked into the forest part of the campsite, they stumbled upon another counsellor. "Harry, Hermione, you've got to get out of here as fast as you can! Umbrella set us up! This place is a death trap." An older counsellor warned, as he stepped up to the teens. "Sir, what is happening?" Hermione asked, as the counsellor sighed. "Umbrella is not what it seems, it's a weapons manufacturer, specialising in biological weapons," the counsellor informed the teens. "But sir? What about the adverts showing all their good deeds?" Hermione asked, as the man shook his head. "All of it is just a cover up, to blind everyone to what they are really doing, I…" The counsellor started, but a gunshot was heard, and he fell dead before the teens.

The counsellor fell and the teens saw an eight foot tall monstrosity emerge from the trees. It looked vaguely humanoid but its right arm was missing, with a huge machine gun where the hand should have been, and it had a large tube on its back. "What the fuck is that thing?" Hermione yelled in horror, as it turned to the teens. "I don't know, but lets not wait to find out!" yelled Harry and started to run back down the track. "And since when do you swear?" he asked with a grin. All he received was a terrified glare.

As the teens ran, they were being shot at by the large man, which luckily for the teens failed to hit them. A tree practically exploded to the side as they ducked behind a boulder to catch their breath.

As a very tired Harry and Hermione got their breath back, they looked to each other." We can't outrun it, we've got to fight it!" Harry breathlessly informed Hermione. "We should try a reductor on its gun. That should give us a chance to escape." Hermione suggested, and Harry agreed, as they both gulped, and rolled out to the side of the boulder, and aim their wand at the man's gun. "REDUCTO!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled simultaneously but were horrified as it just shrugged them off. "I've got an idea. Try not to hate me for this," said Harry as he aimed his wand at its head, a look of despair on his face. He looked down, as if searching his soul and emerged with a look of complete hatred on his face. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled and smiled in sick satisfaction as the huge man fell in a flash of green light and didn't get back up.

Both teens were glad to be rid of the thing but Hermione was staring in horror at what Harry had done. "Harr…" she started but stopped before taking a deep breath and looking at him and saying in a shaky voice, "Why did you have to use that Harry"  
Harry looked at his wand in fascination and glanced at the fallen monster before looking Hermione in the eye. "Because I had to," he said in a forced calm voice. "It would have killed us if I hadn't. I didn't know any more powerful curses and I doubt you knew anything strong enough to put it down," he said before he began coughing. Hermione only looked at him as if in a new light before she too began coughing. They were both practically choking but Hermione managed to get out, "Harry… We must be infected!" before collapsing onto the floor, soon to be followed by Harry.

A minute after the two teens had collapsed, two men in scientist outfits stepped up between the two. "Are they alive?" The young scientist asked, as he looked both teens over. "I had Nemesis two and three use their guns to paralyze the teens for now. They showed remarkable resistance to the T-Virus." The older scientist informed the younger one. "But what are we going to do to them afterwards?" The young scientist asked." If we find anything special, I want to restart the Soldier program, we lost Alice last year, I've been trying to find someone to replace her and these two may be perfect from what I saw." The older scientist informed the younger one, and then gestured a group of fully armed men to take the teens away.

Once the teens were secured, the older man took out a radio and turned it on. "To all scientists, finish gathering all data and make sure the infected are taken care of. We are leaving in one hour!" The scientist firmly spoke into the radio, and shut it off.

Once the radio was put away, the older scientist turned to the younger one. "Are the detonation charges set on that Dam?" "Yes sir, and I already dumped the Virus neutralizer into the lake, hopefully it will kill off the Virus before reaching the ocean." The younger one informed the older scientist. "Good, let's get out of here. Set the timer to half an hour. We leave no evidence." The two scientists walked quickly to a nearby helicopter and watched as the dam was left behind in the distance. The only signal of the dam being destroyed was a sharp crack and a deep rumble.

Eight months later

March, 1996

In a futuristic looking lab the life support for two clear liquid-filled tubes was shut off and two pairs of eyes snapped open. One green. One brown.


	3. Unexpected discoveries

A/N; Shawniecat here, I decided since the games and movies always have a young girl to ride along with the main characters, I decided to create one for Harry and Hermione to tag along with them, hope you like her.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or Resident Evil, and please review.

Eight months later

March ? 1996

In a low lighting futuristic lab, two machines that ran life support for two clear cylinder tubes holding two teens in murky water suddenly shut off, instinctly the teen's eyes opened.

In one of the tubes, a young messy hair teenage boy started to struggle, since he no longer able to breath in the mask that was attached to the machine, but suddenly stopped as he placed his hands on the glass." Reducto? The boy yelled, and the glass shattered, spilling him out into the open air, allowing him to breathe again.

As the boys gasped out for air, his memories was first confusing, as he looked around, and noticed a girl struggling in a similar tube, and remembered." Hermione, hold on I will get you out? The boy yelled as he stood up, to quickly look over the control panel bellow the tube, and somehow understood what to do.? Please let this be the one to free her.? The boy prayed, and punched several bottoms, which instinctly removed the water and lowered the glass, freeing the girl.

As Hermione fell out, the boy caught her before she fell to the ground." Harry?" Hermione gasped out as soon as she regained her memories." Yes, that is me, but I wish I knew where we were?" Harry informed Hermione, as she looked about." I remember something about doctors doing things to us, but I'm not sure what?" Hermione informed Harry, whom now was looking worried." I know, I also remember being in pain, but the doctors didn't seem to care." Harry started then blushed as he quickly but gently placed Hermione down, since he realized they were both naked." Oops I'm sorry about that." Harry quickly apologized as he quickly turned away, as did Hermione." It's alright, you didn't mean too." Hermione quickly said, as she also turned around." Accio lab coats!" Harry called out, as he saw a couple coats on the chairs which flew to his waiting hands, and once he caught them, he handed one to Hermione.

Once both teens were clothed, Hermione turned to Harry." Did you just do magic without a wand?" Hermione asked as she noticed Harry had no wand on him." To tell you the truth, I did, since I felt like I knew I could do it." Harry informed Hermione, and she looked startled." Hmm, I want to try an experiment." Hermione suggested, and held out her hand towards a lab table." Accio pen!" Hermione called out, and to both teens surprise the pen flew to her hand." I did it, but how?" Hermione only could ask in wonder." I don't think we should answer that now, since we should get out of here, since no one is around." Harry suggested, and Hermione quickly agreed.

The lab the teens were in was filled with more glass tubes, and in each one was a disfigured child of various age." Harry, please don't tell me they look familiar to you." Hermione worriedly asked, as Harry shuddered as they pass each one." I hate to tell you this, but they look like the combination of us, accept for the disfigurements." Harry worriedly informed Hermione who also cringe at the sight of children with extra limbs or disfigured parts of their body, but with the unmistakably brown, or black messy hair.

Before the teens reached to a doorway far across the room, they stopped short, as a glass tube got their attention, which held a what appears to be a sleeping seven year old, with messy dark brown hair." That is weird, why does she have our features, almost like she is our daughter?" Harry said, as Hermione picked up an opened notepad." According to these notes, this child is healthy, the only thing wrong is that the doctors couldn't age her to an adult, and…" Hermione gasped, once she flipped the notepad to the beginning." Harry, the scientist was using our DNA to create these monstrosity, in other words they are our children." Hermione quickly informed Harry." What, how can they do this to us?" Harry angrily said, as he glanced back to the other tubes." I don't know, but I do think we should leave now!" Hermione worriedly informed Harry, but he turned to the normal girl, and started punching buttons." Harry what are you doing?" Hermione quickly asked, as the water disappeared, and the glass went down." If she is our child, we can't leave her here to be treated like a lab animal." Harry firmly said, as he picked up a now shivering child, and carried her down to the floor." Accio lab coat!" Harry called out to a nearby coat, and with a thought shrunk it to a child size." Here you better put this on." Harry gently said, as he helped the child with the coat.

Once the child was standing, Hermione could now tell that she could pass as their daughter, but cringe at the thought of having a child now." Come on Harry, we should go now." Hermione suggested as she turned around, but a voice stopped her." Mommy, is that you?" A child's voice quietly asked, as Hermione turned to her." I guess so, and that is your father beside you." Hermione uncertainly informed the child." I know, since I know everything that went on, when you were captured." The girl informed her parents." But how is that possible?" Harry asked, as he knelt before the child." I don't know exactly, somehow I just know." The girl shyly said, and Harry took her into his arms and hugged the child." It's alright, but we should name you, but what?" Harry asked as he released the child, but Hermione answered." I know, your name will be Hope Granger Potter, since she is ours." Hermione suggested, and the now named Hope flew into her arms." Yes I like that name." Hope answered as she hug Hermione, and then they all quickly left the room, after Hope took one of her parent's hands.

As the trio walked down a low lighting but plain looking corridor, they stopped at an intersection." Now where too, the corridors look all the same?" Hermione worried informed the others." I know that way!" Hope suddenly said, and dragged her parents down the right corridor, and stopped before a room filled with radio static noise.

Once in the room, Harry quickly sat before the large radio, and started flipping switches." Harry, do you know what you are doing?" Hermione asked, but somehow she knew how to operate the radio." Actually no, but I seem to be a mine of information." Harry started, but a face appeared on a small blurry screen." Wow, I thought I would never get someone on the air?" A guy with curly brown hair excitedly said, as he adjusted the screen to clear it up." Ah, who are you?" Harry asked, as the man looked to him." Name's Chris Redfield, I'm part of a special task force in America, to search for survivors, but from the sound of your voice, you are English right?" Chris asked, as Harry nodded." My name is Harry Potter, but what do you mean survivors, and what is happening, since my friend and I been captured by Umbrella, and we now just woke up from a dreamless sleep?" Harry asked, as Chris looked puzzled for a second, and then realized something." Wait a minute you are Umbrella's new Soldiers, we been trying to locate you for the last three months." Chris excitedly said, and then called for someone.

Soon after Chris disappeared, a black hair young woman appeared." My name is Alice, and I need to know how you awoken up?" Alice asked, as she looked to Harry." We were in a glass tube, filled with water, if I hadn't used magi..." Harry started, but stopped, realizing what he was about to say." So you are wizards, don't worry we know about your kind, and we are working together in America against our Zombies." Alice informed Harry then type on her computer." This will work out more then I expected." Alice smiled, as if speaking to herself." Ma'am what do you mean?" Hermione asked, as she bent down to look at Alice." I assume you don't know what is happening at the moment, so I will give you the quick rundown." Alice sighed, and went over the events of the last eight months.

Once Alice was done talking, Hermione quickly spoke up." If the world is infested with Zombies, how are we going to survive?" Hermione asked, as Alice looked to her." First thing, did you guys experience anything abnormal about yourselves when you awoke?" Alice asked, as Harry nodded." We have seemed to have the use of wandless magic, and seem to know things we never knew before." Harry informed Alice." Then you were infected with the new T-Virus, which enhances all traits of a person, including strength and endurance." Alice quietly informed the teens." The Virus, are we going to turn into a Zombie?" Harry worriedly asked, but Alice shook her head." I was infected with the same Virus a year ago, so you will be fine except for those changes you discovered." Alice assured the teens, and then a paper came out of a slot beside Harry's screen.

Once the paper stopped, Alice smile." Good it went through, that is lists of spells that for what you call Muggle weapons hold hundred times more ammo then normal, and that will include tube rocket launchers." Alice informed the teens, as Hermione looked the spells over." But I thought enchanting Muggle things is illegal?" Hermione worriedly asked, but Alice shook her head." That is no longer an issue, since there are no more governments to enforce them." Alice informed Hermione, as she nodded, and went over the spells.

Once Alice was sure the teens were sure about the spells, she again spoke." According to our computers, you are near the Dam where Umbrella captured you, so you need to head north-east to London, and go to Diagon Alley, and once there you can learn to Apparate to Hogsmeade, and then to Hogwarts where we heard it was safe, at least it was said two months ago." Alice informed the teens, as she looked to the side." Good, there is a weapon storage area in the room two doors from where you are, so go there and filled up on all the weapons and ammo you can carry, and don't forget to charm them." Alice reminded the teens, and as they got up." Also take a radio and us it to contact me when you are safe to do so, so I can monitor your progress." Alice quickly said, and Hermione picked up a small radio, which she quickly charmed to increase it range.

After a quick goodbye, Harry, Hermione and Hope found the weapons room, where they found some small waist bags, and charmed them to hold hundreds of thing no matter what the size, and each grabbed guns, ammo, and last was the rocket launchers, and rockets.

As Harry and Hermione search the room for more things, they found some dark form fitting light body armor." Hey we can charm those to be ten times stronger, and we won't need to worry about it weighing us down." Hermione informed Harry, and they quickly did it, while at the same time shrunk one for Hope.

Within an hour, Harry and Hermione was well armed, and with almost unlimited bullets, and wandless magic to back them up, they knew they will make it to London, and then Hogwarts, where they hope their friends and family will be waiting.


	4. Journey begins

The morning sun just appeared in the sky above a snowy hillside forest, where a large explosion rocked the once quiet area, and once the smoke and debris cleared from a gaping hole, three figures from within survey the damage." Ah, I guess you were right Hermione, two rockets were more then enough to take out the blast doors." A messy hair teen guiltily informed a bushy hair girl." I do hope next time you listen to me, instead of fire your weapons first, then think it over?" Hermione scolded, but now notices her surrounding, where hundreds of corpses where slowly walking about far bellow them." That explains why we had not run across any Zombies, the blast doors, must have shut the place down before they could enter. Hermione suggested, as her friend nodded in agreement." Hope, stay behind us, and we will take care of the Zombies. Harry quickly said to a young seven year old girl." Daddy, let me help?" Hope pleaded." No Hope, since you know you are too young to have our weapons, so just stay behind us, and cast the spells we taught you at any Zombies that had sneak up behind us." Hermione suggested, and a not so happy girl pouted, but did not say anything.

With sigh, Harry and Hermione looked on, as hundreds of Zombies, either wearing scientist getups or military uniforms was slowly walking on a large stretch of a fifty foot parking lot that was far bellow them." They must have worked here, from the looks of it." Hermione suggested, as Harry nodded in anger." Then we should pay our respects, for what they did to us!" Harry suggested, as he aimed his rocket launcher at the center of the parking lot, as Hermione shook her head." What is it with boys and loud explosions? Hermione sighed, but aimed her rocket launcher at the parking lot." Wait Harry, aim towards the left of the parking lot, and I will aim at the right, hopefully we can create an explosion big enough to cover the entire area." Hermione quickly suggested, and Harry nodded, as he aimed slightly to the left, and both teens fired their rockets, which sent a huge friary explosion that poured out across the parking lot.

Once it was cleared, Harry and Hermione survey the damages." That did it, we are clear to get out of here!" Hermione excitedly said." That good to hear, but we better be prepared, so I guess shot guns will be in order." Harry suggested, since the gun can knock out more then one Zombie a shot." Good idea, but lets get going, since I don't want to stay here any longer then necessary." Hermione suggested, as she place her rocket launcher in her charmed bag, and called for a charmed shot gun, which was charmed to be able to shoot hundreds of bullets, even if its holding just two bullets in the gun.

After two flights of stairs, the two teens, and a child race across a burnt parking lot, but as they reached to the edge of the forest, they had to take down a small number of Zombies that the blast had miss, which luckily a blast from the shotgun took out five Zombies a shot.

Once in the forest, Harry and Hermione caste some heating charms on theirs and Hope clothes, since it was freezing cold, and once it was done, they continued on.

Hours into the forest, the three made it to the main highway, and sadly looked at the devastation of destroyed cars, and skeletons on the streets." I never thought it was this bad?" Hermione worriedly said, as she felt sick of the sight before her." I know, but we better hurry, the next town was a little over half an hour drive from here." Harry informed Hermione, whom shook at the thought walking more." Great that will means we still have more then several hours of walking to do!" Hermione grumbled, but started walking down the long stretch of highway, with no town in sight yet.

The sun was just setting, as the small group ran into the town with shot guns firing at groups of Zombies chasing after them just yards away." Great, we had to run into these guys!" Harry yelled as he shot into the hundreds of Zombies after them, but only taking out a handful." Stop complaining and keep firing!" Hermione yelled back, as she poured shot after shot into the Zombies." Mom, dad, that store is clear of Zombies." Hope called out to her parents, and since Harry and Hermione knew she is always right they agreed to go in." Thanks dear, we could use the rest." Harry said, as he took out his rocket launcher, and fired a rocket that flew threw the Zombies and landed just behind them taking out almost all of them." Lets go now!" Harry yelled, as they rushed into the store, and quickly caste some unbreakable charms on the front walls, glass and doors of the store.

Once inside and safe, Harry looked around, to find themselves in a grocery store, but from the rotting smell he smelt, he knew they might not be able to eat most of the foods." Hermione, we should stock up on some non-perishable foods we can find in this place." Harry suggested, and Hermione nodded in agreement." I'll see what I can scrounge around, why not take out some food we found at the lab's mess hall, and make dinner." Hermione suggested, and Harry quickly went to Hope to get the foods she was carrying in her enchanted bags.

After a light dinner, Harry took out his radio, and radioed Alice for a report." Hey Alice, we are in the nearby town, but look like we might take weeks before reaching London if we keep fighting Zombies." Harry tiredly spoke into the radio." Harry maybe I can help, since according to a spy satellite we are using to monitor your progress, there's a large shopping mall just an hour walk outside of town." Alice informed some anxious teens." Hopefully there you will find some new vehicles you could burrow and lesson the time of your trip." Alice suggested, and Hermione agreed." Sound like a plan, we can do that tomorrow morning once we are fully rested." Hermione suggested, and then after a quick goodbye and thanks, Harry shut off the radio, and they all called it a night.

The next afternoon, Harry, Hermione and Hope rushed into the large shopping mall, and quickly sealed the doors with magic." An hour walk Alice only said, she could've warned us that there was thousands of Zombies between us and the mall." Hermione breathlessly said, as Harry agreed." Next time I'll asked for more info, but lets rest for now before we check this mall out." Harry suggested, and they all collapse onto the ground, glad that the mall was Zombie free.

The mall was three floors, and had hundreds of deferent shops, but luckily they found some new Suzuki's on the first floor, and quickly checked them out." Why do I have a feeling I can ride this without any practice?" Harry asked Hermione, as he looked over a pure black bike." We seem to know things we never learn before our capture, maybe Umbrella did something to us to make us smarter, unless it's the Virus that helping us to quickly learn new things?" Hermione suggested, but Hope answered." Actually its Umbrella's doing, since they implanted a micro chip in your brain that teaches you about everything that is Muggle." Hope informed her parents, as Hermione looked to her." Do you have the chip also?" Hermione asked, but Hope shook her head." No, I think I'm sort of a seer, since I know things in advance." Hope informed Hermione, and she nodded in agreement." At least you are not like Professor Sybil, who keeps predicting my death." Harry said with groan." I wouldn't do that, you my father." Hope happily informed Harry, whom gave her a hug." I'm glad of that, but lets shrink two of these bikes, and head into the stores and get some clothes, since I don't want to just wear body armor." Hermione informed the two, and they quickly left to get some new clothes.

An hour later, Hermione was getting some clothes for Hope, and smiled as she help looked over some expensive clothing." How many clothes do I have to get?" Hope asks as she looked over the new clothes rack." Maybe a week worth, or maybe more should be enough." Hermione informed Hope, but their talks were interrupted by a couple of machine gun sounds." Oh great, Harry must have found some Zombies?" Hermione worriedly suggested, since they all separated to deferent stores, but Hope quickly spoke up." Dad not shooting at Zombies, we have a bigger problem Lickers!" Hope quickly said, startling Hermione for a second, before realizing what Hope said." Come on, we already got enough clothes for now!" Hermione worriedly said, as she stuff a handful of clothes into one of Hope's enchanted bags, both quickly left the store.

Earlier, Harry was just exiting a restaurant, when he was thrown to the ground, as a skinless human/lizard like creature jumped on him." Great a Licker, it was just my luck to run into these things." Harry thought as he tried to keep it from biting him by holding it head with one hand, and tried to grab his guns with the other." Great, this is not going to work!" Harry thought, and then deciding forget his guns, he slammed his fist into the creature's face, causing it to fly into threw the glass windows of a store, and out of sight, as Harry quickly rolled over and got up." Wow, I didn't think we were that strong?" Harry said aloud, and then grabbed his guns and started firing.

Out on the second floor, Hermione and Hope ran into Harry, whom was shooting two hand held guns into the wall." That thing is fast, and I will need some help in dealing with this monster." Harry breathlessly said, as Hermione quickly got out her machine guns." Are there anymore of those things?" Hermione asked, as she spotted the skinless human/lizard creature and fired, but miss as it scurrying along the walls." I hope not, since this one is harder to kill." Harry quickly said, as the creature disappeared around a corner." I think we should leave, I don't want to be around it?" Hope suggested, and Hermione nodded." Lets go, I know we have bullets to spare, but I don't want to waste it on this thing." Hermione worriedly informed Harry." You are right, and luckily I found a food store, and stuck up on some can goods and drinks." Harry informed Hermione and they quickly left the floor.

As the trio rushed to the first floor, Hope pointed up." We got company!" Hope yelled, and her parents looked up, to see the almost the entire ceiling moving." Great more Lickers, and this time there is hundreds of them!" Hermione worriedly said, as she and Harry gulped." Hermione get your cycle out, we are getting out of here now!" Harry quickly informed Hermione, and without hesitation, both got out their bikes to un-shrink them.

Outside the mall, the parking lot was rocked by a number of explosions, which immediately cleared the way of Zombies and debris for two motor cycles which skidded to a turn." We should destroy the mall, since we don't those Lickers to spread out!" Harry suggested, as he aimed his rocket launcher, which was placed on the handle bar with a sticking charm at one of the mall windows." I guess you are right." Hermione sighed, as she aimed her rocket launcher, and both teens fired several rockets into the mall, causing it to explode as the teens rode away, leaving the mall in smoke and flames. 


	5. Homeward bound

A/N; Shawnie here covering for my lazy cousin Shawnie-cat, sorry about the delay, we been having computer problems, from computer freezing up, to a power black out which erase half of this chapter before it was saved, and too make it worse, Shawni-cat decided to rewrite what was lost, which luckily was way better then the original one.

Shawnie-cat; I am not lazy, and thanks Shawnie for helping me with the sewers part of this story, which I would have left out in the original one, before it got erase.

Shawnie; No problem, but lets get to the story alright.

Alright, we don't own Harry Potter, and Resident Evil, and please review.

In a once abandon house, two teens, and a seven year old, laughed and played in the living room as the night settled in, but as the younger child yawned." I think someone needs to go to sleep?" Hermione smiled at the seven year old, whom was the mirror image of her." Do I have too I'm too excited to go to sleep?" Hope hopefully asked, but Harry shook his head." Sorry dear, we got to leave early if we want to head into London before nightfall, and we still got some ways to go, especially if we got to deal with Zombies, and other monsters on the way." Harry informed the little girl, as he conjured a comfy sleeping bag, and the little girl quickly settled in." Now goodnight dear, and have a good night sleep." Harry gently said, as did Hermione.

Once Hope was asleep, Hermione turned to Harry." This is our second night out on the road Harry, I do hope we will get to bath, and a good meal soon." Hermione added, as Harry turned to her." I wouldn't mind that, but do you suppose we get to Hogwarts before tomorrow night?" Hermione worriedly asked." Maybe, but since we still got to deal with all of the Zombies, and such, this might take longer." Harry sighed, as he climbed into a sleeping bag, as did Hermione." I hope it will be soon, but I also hope our friends is alive and at Hogwarts?" Hermione sadly asked, thinking of not only her friends also her own family." Alice said, that school was in session when the Virus got worse, and also Dumbledore had Portkey all families of Muggle born students to Hogwarts, so maybe he saved yours?" Harry suggested, as Hermione looked hopeful." I sure hope so, but let's not dwell on it, since we should get an early start." Hermione quickly suggested, not wanting to worry about the future for now." You are right, let's go to sleep." Harry said, agreeing with Hermione, and both fell asleep.

The trio stayed at the second town, long enough to stop at the grocery store, and the gun shop, to gather as much food, ammo, and extra guns they can carry, which is luckily they can carry enough to fill the needs of a mall if they needed too.

Just to the south of London, two cycles rolled to a stop, as two teens opened fire with shot guns, sending a good deal of Zombies into others." Tell me again why are heading this way to London." Harry asked, as he continues firing into a group of Zombies." Sorry Harry, but according to Alice, Private Dr. is the safest wrought to London, and of course we were heading in that direction." Hermione reminded Harry, as they gas up the cycles and rode off as soon as the road was clear.

Some ways into Private Dr. Hope called out to her parents." Over there, the house is safe for us to stay the night!" Hope quickly said, as her parents stopped their bikes." Hope, please tell me you are joking?" Harry groaned, as he saw the address of the house Hope pointed out." Harry is that where you lived with your relatives?" Hermione gulped, realizing why Harry was reluctant to go there." Number four Private Dr. yes that is the one, but I guess we could use the blood wards to protect us for tonight." Harry suggested, as he sounded defeated that he will need to spend one night back here, and they all quickly got off their bikes, and shrunken them to carry the bikes inside their bags.

Once inside Number Four Private Dr. Hermione and Hope got settled in the living room, while Harry went upstairs to check what happen to his things, but unfortunately found an almost bare room." Oh no, I hope Uncle Vernon didn't do anything to my things?" Harry worriedly thought, as he quickly checked his secrete hiding place that was under the floorboards, and found it empty." Maybe Dumbledore had taken everything, at least I hope so." Harry worriedly thought as he decided to head back downstairs.

For the next few hours Harry and Hermione entertain Hope by telling her about their Hogwarts years, with Harry exaggerated every now and then, and Hermione quickly correcting him." Yeah right Harry Potter, you didn't defeat the Troll in our first year, all you done was get boogers all over your wand, it was Ron who saved the day." Hermione Quickly intervene, when Harry said it was him who saved everyone." Alright already, Ron did save the day, happy now!" Harry quickly said, as he glared at Hermione, but Hope quickly spoke up." MOM, DAD, there is some alive out there, and they need your help!" Hope worriedly informed her parents, whom quickly grabbed a couple mini machine guns, and got up." Hope stay here, we'll check this out!" Hermione quickly informed her daughter, and both teens left the house to already darkening night.

Just a block from Harry's home, Harry saw a young boy running towards them, and quickly notice large a number of dead looking dogs giving chase." Cerberus's, I was hoping not to run into a pack of them!" Harry groaned, as Hermione nodded in agreement." They are almost as bad as those Lickers, but luckily not a smart or fast." Hermione informed Harry, as both teens ran forward with almost inhuman speed with guns blazing, which took out a number of dogs, while at the same time Hermione grabbed the boy to stop him from running." Stay behind us, if you want to live." Hermione warned as she continuing firing her guns causing the rest of the dogs to scatter.

The surviving dogs were fast, and had quickly surrounded the teens." Harry we might have a problem, since when was the last time we reloaded the guns?" Hermione warned as she fired her guns at the dogs." I believe during last night before we went to sleep, but of course we must have almost reach our limit of bullets with all the shooting we been doing now." Harry warned, since the charmed guns could only create hundreds or so bullets when only two bullets been place in the ammo clip." We better end this now, before we run out of bullets." Hermione warned, and waved her hand behind her." Reducto!" Hermione yelled, and the spell exploded a number of dogs, while at the same time cleared the way back to the house." RUN NOW GUYS!" Hermione yelled as she ran for it, with the others following her.

The trio made it to the wards of Harry's home just in time as they heard dogs barking in pain as they slammed into an invisible barrier, but the trio didn't stop as they quickly went into the house, and fell to the ground exhausted.

Once inside Harry's home, Hope stood up from the couch she was sitting in." Mom, dad, are you two alright?" Hope worriedly asked, as both teens nodded." We will be fine once we catch our breath." Hermione informed her worried daughter.

After a few minutes, Harry turned to the young boy they rescued, and was surprised that he knew him." Mark Evans is that you?" Harry quickly ask while surprising Mark." Wait a minute do I know you?" Mark asked, but in a second, his eyes widen as he got a good look at Harry." HARRY POTTER, please don't hurt me!" Mark pleaded as he quickly moved away from Harry." Wait Mark, everything the Dursley's said is a lie since I don't go to St. Brutus I go to a special school for the gifted called Hogwarts." Harry quickly explained, as Hermione quickly spoke up." Harry is telling the truth, since I also go to Hogwarts." Hermione reassured the now startled young boy.

After coming down, Mark looked to the teens." Hogwarts, are you telling me the school is real?" Mark asked, surprising both teens." One second Mark, how do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione uncertainly asked, as Mark looked down." I gotten a letter from Hogwarts, but my parents thought it was a prank of some sorts, and just threw it away." Mark informed the teens, whom nodded." Then we should tell you that I'm Hermione Granger, and that little one over there is Hope Granger, and we are witches." Hermione informed the younger boy." Harry Potter is a wizard, and from what you told us, you are also a wizard." Hermione finished, as Mark nodded accepting what Hermione had said.

Once the introductions were out of the way, Mark turned to the teens." I want to thank you for saving me, since I thought I was a goner, but now what, since there is no way out of here, with the Zombies and those dogs all over the place." Mark worriedly informed the teens." Not to worry, we were fighting them for the last few days, and should have no problem passing them." Harry informed the young boy." And of you want you can come with us, since we are heading first to London, and then Hogwarts, where we hope it will be free of Zombies." Hermione suggested, and Mark quickly agreed." Then we better get an early sleep, so we can leave at sunup." Harry suggested, and the others quickly agreed.

The nextmorning two motor cycles carrying four riders came to halt at a blocked up roadway full of all sorts of vehicles in various stages of destruction." Great, I don't think we can blast threw that!" Harry informed Hermione, as she agreed." Hope can you find us another way to The Leaky Cauldron." Hermione asked the little girl riding with her father." I know we are not going to like this, but I have a strong feeling we should try the sewer wrought." Hope uncertainly suggested, and both teens groaned." Are you sure Hope, there must be another way." Hermione hopefully asked, but Hope shook her head." My strongest feelings are towards the sewers, but I would suggest that you bring out your rocket launcher and mini machine guns." Hope suggested, and Harry and Hermione gulped as they each reloaded both weapons, and got ready to go.

Once the teens found a man hole cover, Harry and Hermione put a bubble charm around the children's and themselves face, and a water repellent charm on their clothes." I get the manhole cover Harry, what not go in and check it out. "Hermione suggested, and then waved to the steel cover." Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione called out and floated the steel cover over their heads." I will see you all in a little while." Harry simply said, before casting a floating charm on himself, and jumped in while holding his guns and a rocket launcher strapped to his back.

As Harry floated to the bottom of the sewers, he raised his hands." Lumos!" Harry called out, and a ball of pure light appeared, sending light almost twenty foot radius from him." Interesting affect, much better then casting with a wand." Harry surmised, as he looked about a large twenty foot concrete tunnel heading in two directions." Alright guys, it looks safe for us to go this way!" Harry called out, and soon Hope, Mark, and then Hermione were floating down into the sewers.

With Hope leading the way, the four children walked for hours undisturbed, until they came upon a huge spider web." Great I hope we don't run into what made that?" Harry gulped as he looked over the web, which unfortunately blocked their path." Hope is there a way to go around this thing?" Hermione asked, but Hope shook her head." We need to get threw this, I know that for certain!" Hope firmly informed her mother, whom nodded with a sigh." Incendio!" Hermione called out as she waved to the web, and in an instinct, the web was shriveling up as the fire burned it up, and turned the entire web to ash.

Once it was clear the four ran children forward, and unfortunately as they did, they all heard hundreds of tapping sounds behind them." Great why do I have a terrible feeling like I heard that from somewhere?" Harry cringingly asked, as he took a quick peek, and wish he didn't." Great we are in trouble, since there is huge Spiders about three feet tall and hundreds of them!" Harry quickly informed Hermione, whom got her guns ready." Harry I don't think we can outrun them!" Hermione yelled as she turned and fired hundreds of rounds into the masses of black and gray spiders.

The spiders were yards from the children, and Harry and Hermione had little trouble keeping them back, since as the spiders fell from their bullets, it created a mound of dead spiders, for the living ones to crawl over." Harry we should use the rocket launcher!" Hermione quickly suggested, as her guns finally ran out of bullets, and she quickly place two bullets into the clip, knowing the charms on the gun will automatically increase the amount to over a thousand bullets." No we can't, since there are chance us getting caught in the explosion." Harry informed Hermione, but Hope stepped up before Hermione could speak." Then let me handle this." Hope suggested, and waved her hands towards the ceiling." Reducto!" Hope called out, and a bright red orb flew out of her hands." EVERYONE RUN!" Hope yelled, and the four made a quickly dash, as the ceiling collapse on the spiders, and just missing the children by yards.

Once the children were again safe, Hermione turned to Hope." Hope, please next time warn us in advance of what you are planning, so we can prepare for it!" Hermione firmly suggested, and Hope quickly nodded." I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to help." Hope worriedly said, as Hermione hugged her." It's alright, just remembered what I had said next time, or you will be in big trouble." Hermione warned, and Hope nodded as they continue down the sewers.

After the spider incident, the children hadn't came across any other creatures, but unfortunately they came across dead bodies and limbs, which luckily for them, was not moving about.

The children spent almost the entire day walking in the sewers, when Hope pointed up to a manhole cover they came across." We need to go up there." Hope informed her parents, and Harry nodded." Hermione head up, and secure the area, I will make sure the kids are safe." Harry suggested, and Hermione agreed as she went up the ladder, and magically lifted the steel cover.

Once Hermione saw what was above, she breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed no Zombies or other creatures about." All clear guys, we can leave the sewer now!" Hermione called into the sewers, and then Hope and Mark started their climb up the ladder.

Once Mark was out of the sewers, Hope gave out a terrifying yell." Everyone get away from the hole." Hope yelled, and Mark quickly left the hole, as Hermione eyes went wide." Wait what about Harry?" Hermione worriedly asked, but it was answered as a couple machine guns was fired hitting something hard, and then a yell of a spell." Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione heard Harry yell, and he flew out of the sewers firing his guns into the hole, and landed far from it.

Once Harry landed, he worriedly looked to Hermione." Hermione get your rocket launcher ready, bullets have no effect against it!" Harry yelled, and Hermione quickly aimed her rocket launcher as did Harry." Harry what it is…" Hermione called out, but it was soon answered when the ground was split open, and a giant alligator head which was about fifteen feet long, and five feet tall, tore threw the sidewalk." Great, I don't even want to know long the entire body is?" Hermione worriedly thought as she and Harry aim, but both were quickly interrupted." MOM, DAD WAIT UNTIL HE OPENS HIS MOUTH, AND THEN FIRE INTO IT!" Hope yelled, and both teen nervously waited for the right moment.

The alligator head continued coming out of the ground, it saw Harry in the distance, and opened its mouth to snap at the teen." NOW SHOOT IT HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, and both teens fired a rocket that flew into the alligator's mouth and blasting it into pieces, while sending the rest of the now dead alligator sliding back into the sewers.

Once it was clear, Harry notice another threat." Great we got more company!" Harry worriedly yelled out as he saw Zombies coming towards them." Wait daddy, look over there!" Hope called out, and Harry smiled as he saw a familiar sight." The Leaky Cauldron, Hope you did it, you led us home!" Harry excitedly yelled, and all the children ran to the building, which they all hope would be their sanctuary.


	6. The Leaky Cauldron

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Sorry short chapter, since I want to finnish the Leaky Cauldron scene quickly, the next chapter will be Hogwarts, and the distruction of a certain village, sorry a chapter preview.

Shawnie; You had to tell them that, and are you going to tell about a certain aurthor will be in a future chapter?

Shawnie-cat; Ah yes, Shawnie will play a part of a character he design fiive years ago, for a personal Novel lengthfuturisticstory he wrote, staring himself and three friends, and boy it was a long one, about thirty chapters, and in two parts, he will again play a role of a commander of a special forces army group I needed for this story.

Shawnie; The story was call the Great War, which was a cross over with Robotech, Star trek the next generation, anda few others, this will not be posted since many of the scenes reveal to much of my personal life, but we are still working on of what to add to this story, from my own, and I should appear in the next two chapters or sooner.

Shawnie-cat; Now finally on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter and Resident Evil and please review.

In a dingy looking pub filled with people, the doors opened for four children, who were immediately facing a dozen or so wands." Wait we are alive!" A messy hair teen quickly called out, and then a large not so nice looking wizard step up." We will be the judge of that, Healer Dawn check them out now!" The guy rudely suggested, and a young witch nervously stepped up." This will only take a minute, so please just stay still." Dawn informed the children, and started waving her wand at each one.

After five minutes Dawn stopped and turned to the large wizard." Well Mr. Crabbe, they are alive and healthy." Dawn informed the large man, and he turned to the kids." If that is the case, you four can leave here in one piece, and don't ever come back!" Crabbe menacing informed the children, but Harry stepped up." I don't think so, since my friends and I had been on the road fighting Zombies for the last three days, and we would want a room to rest for the night, and hopefully to find someone to teach us to apparate to Hogwarts." Harry informed Crabbe, while staring at him." I don't care what you been through, you can't stay period!" Crabbe sternly informed Harry, while pointing his wand straight at him." You don't scare me Crabbe, since I met your mindless idiot of a son, and I wouldn't care less what a Death Eater's says!" Harry informed Crabbe in a not so friendly voice, and started pass him.

As Harry passed Crabbe, he went for Harry's arm, and tried to twist it, but somehow Harry turned around, and quickly grabbed Crabbe without any effect, and sent him into the ground in pain." That is what you get for trying to hurt me, now leave me alone!" Harry informed Crabbe in a threatening voice, and started again into the pub." You pay for that!" Crabbe painfully yelled as he slowly got up." Avada K…" Crabbe started to say, but was caught off guard as Harry turned around." Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he waved his hand, and the red spell not only stunned him, but threw Crabbe through the door to the outside of the pub and into the waiting Zombies to Harry horror." Oh no I didn't mean for that to happen." Harry yelled, and tried to help Crabbe but was held back." Relax kid, he deserves everything he gets outside there, since not only he sent many powerless wizards to their deaths, he been bullying us for the last few months." Tom the toothless bar keeper sadly informed Harry, as he fixed the door to the outside, and lead the kids into the pub.

Once seated at a table, Tom gave the teens Butter Bear and the younger ones orange juice before sitting before them." I want to thank you for relieving us of our bully, and I would personally help you in any way." Tom pledge and Harry nodded in acceptance." Thanks Tom, but all we need right now is to learn to Apparate, and a room to sleep in until we can safely Apparate to Hogwarts." Harry informed a startled man." You are heading to Hogwarts." Tom asked, looking surprise, and Harry nodded." Sorry to say this, but you need to Apparate to Hogsmeade and unfortunately it is overrun with Zombies, and last I heard, no one made it to Hogwarts without being bitten by those pour devils for the last two months." Ton sadly informed the teen." We should be fine since we been fighting Zombies and other creatures while traveling across England for the last few days, so a village full of them will not be problem." Harry said with a shrug, and Tom sighed." In that case, if you are that determine, I will get someone to teach you to Apparate and room you until you can leave here." Tom declared and left the table.

Since it was some hours before nightfall, and soon after changing into comfortable clothes, Harry, Hermione and their charges left for Diagon Alley, and was surprise to see it full of wizards doing their shopping." Where too first Harry, since look like all the stores is still running?" Hermione asked, as they continued walking." I guess Gringotts to get to my vault for some money, and then we will see from there!" Harry suggested, and they all headed to the bank.

In no time, Harry, Hermione and their two charges gotten a full money bag each, and spent most of the evening buying books, sweets and other needs, before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, to get a much needed rest of fighting Zombies.

A close friend of his taught the following morning as promise by Tom, Harry and Hermione to Apparate, and the teens spent most of the first day studying the spells, and had successfully Apparated short distances by the next day, and then by the next nightfall they mastered Apparition.

It has been a week since Harry, Hermione and their charges been at the Leaky Cauldron, and the fifth morning, they all knew" Thanks to Hope" they needed to leave to Hogwarts soon, to see their friends and professors.

It was late that morning when Tom notice his four tenants heading downstairs, all wearing the special dark armor they had on when he first met them." So you are leaving then?" Tom asked, since he knew the teens had plans to leave as soon as they can Apparate." Afraid so and here is something for your troubles, since we don't feel fine about now paying for the rent." Harry informed Tom as he pushed a money bag to the Bar Keeper, but he shook his head." No I said this was thanks for relieving us from that Bully, so no payment is necessary, but just please make it to Hogwarts in one piece is all I'm asking." Tom informed Harry, as he pushed the money bag back, and Harry reluctantly took it." We will certainly do it, and thank." Hermione answered, as they got out their machine guns, and rocket launcher to be ready for anything, and once they all were ready, Harry with Hope, and Hermione with Mark, was gone from the pub." Good luck Mr. Potter and I hope you and your friends have a safe journey." Tom spoke softly to where the teens just were.


	7. The return home

A/N; Shawnie-cat; Sorry about the delay, this chapter was not easy to write, and I think we miss some correcting mistakes, since this chapter was long.

Shawnie; Long is right, I think you could've separated to several chapters.

Shawnie-cat; Yeah, Yeah, I know, but I'm glad we finally decide on what to use from your Great War story.

Shawnie; I still think we should have the V-3 jet fighter" It's something like the Robotech fighter", it would look cool to have it fighting the giants monsters and such.

Shawnie-cat; I know, but we both decided to remove the very hi-tech devices to have just hi-tech magical ones instead.

Shawnie; Alright then, but unfortunately I won't be in until next chapter, but lets get this story on the way.

We don't own Harry Potter and Resident Evil, and please review.

Hogwarts

In a large dinning room filled with four long tables side by side, and a long table facing the four tables, students and their professors was noisily eating breakfast, until a loud explosion alerted them of trouble." All heads follow me to my office, the other professors make sure to keep the children here, and have the Prefects helped you keep order!" An old man quickly called out, as he stood and left the table with four professors following him.

On a balcony of his office, Dumbledore and the four professors looked on, as smoke rose from the nearby devastated Village of Hogsmeade." Headmaster, what is happening?" A stern witch worriedly asked, as Dumbledore looked through a telescope." It appears two teens, and two younger children are taking care of our Zombie problem in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore informed his colleague, as Mcgonagal and other gasps at the idea of children fighting the undead." We must help them!" Another professor yelled, but Dumbledore conjured a parchment and quills ignoring him." Fawkes, if they are trustworthy please give them this letter, if not head immediately back here!" Dumbledore called out, and a beautiful gold and red phoenix appeared, only to grab the letter and was gone.

Once Fawkes was gone, Mcgonagal looked to Dumbledore." What did you write to them?" Mcgonagal asked, as Dumbledore looked sadly at Hogsmeade." The teens are using a powerful Muggle explosive, and I wrote to tell them to level Hogsmeade to the ground, so we can rebuild the village without the worry of Zombies." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye group." Level the Village, can they do that!" Mcgonagal shakily asked, and Dumbledore sadly nodded." In my lifetime, I saw Muggles level villages much larger then Hogsmeade, so I have no doubt that they can." Dumbledore informed Mcgonagal, as he continued watching the teens.

Earlier at Hogsmeade

With a soft pop, two teens holding two young children appeared at an old shack overlooking a large village, and the teens quickly look around with guns point outwards." Its clear, look like the Zombies are only in the village area." Hermione informed her messy hair friend, and he nodded in agreement." Then lets use our rocket launchers to try to take out as much Zombies as we can now, so we don't need to worry too much once we get to the Village." Harry suggested, and Hermione reluctantly agree." I guess that will work, but lets try to not to damage Hogsmeade since there is a lot of open spaces in the village, the blast will not affect the houses too much." Hermione guessed, and with the younger kids behind them, Harry and Hermione fired a continuous round of rockets at the village, sending explosions throughout the open areas of the village.

After sending an unknown amount of rockets into the now smoking village, Harry looked threw a small telescope he got from a store." This is not good, there are a lot of Zombies near and in the buildings, we probably only took out a hand full of Zombies!" Harry grumbled, since he was hoping for an easy walkthrough through the Village, but a young girl interrupted them." Daddy, look up!" Hope yelled, and Harry smiled as he saw a familiar sight." That is Fawkes Professor Dumbledore must know we are here!" Harry happily called out, and as the bird flew around as it sang a beautiful song, before landing on Harry's shoulder." Look it has a note." Hermione quickly said, and took it to read what it said.

To our Saviors

If you are reading this, I will deem you trustworthy and because of this I will leave Hogsmeade in your hands since I know you have the ability to completely level the Village to the ground, you have my blessing to do so, since the Zombie problem there is way out of control for us to handle ourselves.

Sign by

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Once Hermione finished reading the note, she paled as did Harry." I have a sinking feeling we can level the village, but can we really do it." Hermione shakily asked, as Harry shut his eyes, since he did not want to do what Dumbledore had asked, but inwardly knew Dumbledore was right to ask them." We got no choice, from the looks of it Hogsmeade is lost to the living, and also this will help clear the way for other survivors to head to Hogwarts without trouble." Harry suggested with a long sad sigh, since he really didn't want to do this." You are right Harry let's do this now before I change my mind." Hermione shakily suggested, and both quickly aim their rocket launchers, and fired numerous rockets, this time at all the buildings and houses of Hogsmeade.

Hogwarts

For a few minutes after Fawkes left, Dumbledore thought the teens was not going to do what he wished, but in a few minutes new explosions rocked the village, this time completely destroying the many houses of Hogsmeade, a lone tear fell from his eyes, now watching the complete downfall of the ancient village." My word, they are doing it!" Mcgonagal gasped out, as others looked away not wanting to watch the lost of their beloved village." Once the explosions stop, let's head down and meet our saviors shell we." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and they all waited patiently.

Hogsmeade

It took no more then ten minutes, and hundreds of rockets to completely level the entire village of Hogsmeade to the ground, and once the teens stopped firing, they closed their eyes, for a short prayer, for the lost of the enchanted village, and once they were done, they looked back to the now destroyed village." We better head down, and see if there were any surviving Zombies and take care of them." Hermione shakily suggested, and Harry nodded, but turned to their charges." Hope is the Shrieking Shack safe for now?" Harry asked, as Hope looked to the old building." It is, why do you asked daddy?" Hope asked looking startled at her father." I want you and Mark to stay here, and wait for a signal to come down, we shouldn't be more then a half hour to make sure the village is safe." Harry suggested, but Hope look like she wanted to protest, but didn't." OK daddy, we will be waiting." Hope said in defeat, and dragged an older boy with her to the old shack.

Once down at the almost leveled village, Harry and Hermione looked sadly at the destruction they caused." I would never have guessed that we were the ones that did this to Hogsmeade." Hermione sadly sighed, as she looked to where The Three Broomsticks stood, but now there was nothing but burning timber, and an almost a shell of the building." Come on, we should do a search for any surviving Zombies, so we can take care of them." Harry suggested, and with a handgun, and a mini machine gun in hand, the teens walked through the smoking remains of Hogsmeade.

Not more then fifteen minutes later, Harry and Hermione was slowly walking through the debris of Hogsmeade, cringing at the sight of unmoving burnt bodies of wizards, witches and young children, each was not looking well at the scene." This is worse then when we were out on the streets." Harry sickly said, as Hermione nodded, almost getting sick of the sight before her." I know, since before we just left without looking back, but now we see our terrible handiwork." Hermione reminded Harry, but a small number of walking Zombies in wizard's clothes appear, walking around the corner of the street they were on." Great, we didn't get them all!" Harry quickly said, as both he and Hermione fired their guns into the group of Zombies quickly taking them out, but before they can rest more Zombies headed towards them." This is not good, not good at all!" Hermione informed Harry, as they now face a hundreds Zombies heading towards them." Where are they coming from?" Harry yelled, as they made a hasty retreat while firing a continuous round of bullets into the masses of Zombies, but no matter how many went down, ten times more Zombies took their place.

As more Zombies came at the teens, a loud shout interrupted their fighting." Saviors cover your eyes so we can deal with these Zombies!" The voice of Dumbledore yelled from the other side of the Zombies, causing Harry to looked to Hermione and both nodded." Our eyes are covered!" Harry yelled, as he and Hermione covered their eyes, with their hands, and seconds later flashes of bright light shown through their eyelids and then was darkness.

Once the light diminished, a shout was heard." All clear, you can open your eyes!" Dumbledore called out, and Harry and Hermione sighed in relief as they now noticed all the Zombies was gone, and black ashes was now where the Zombies stood.

Once the teens were certain there was no treat, Harry waved his right hand into the air, sending a red spell into the air, to call Hope to him, but as he did a smiling Dumbledore and the heads professors walked over from the Forbidden Forest." Kind sir and ma'am, I would like to thank you for helping us with our Zombie problem." Dumbledore gently greeted the teens, whom smile at the Headmaster." Um Professor, we been gone since the end of last school year, and you already forgotten us?" Harry grinningly asked, causing a greasy hair professor to step up." Actually you do look familiar, but it can't be they are dead!" Snape informed the teens, whom sighed knowing the story of their suppose deaths from Alice." First of all, we did not die we were actually captured by Umbrella and experimented on for their pleasure." Harry snapped at Snape, whom quickly backed away at the anger Harry radiated." Calm down Harry, they were probably upset at the time of our suppose death, so this got to be a shock to them." Hermione reasoned, and Harry nodded as Dumbledore spoke up." I think we better continue this bask at the school, so if you both will grabbed on to this sock, you can be off." Dumbledore suggested, just as a pop sounded, and two young children appeared shocking everyone, including the teens.

It took a while for the shock to wear off, and Hermione looked sternly at her daughter." HOPE POTTER, how did you apparate here!" Hermione firmly asked, as Hope looked guilty." Mommy, I was able to learn to Apparate as you did when we were at the Leaky Cauldron." Hope confessed, as Harry too looked firmly to the child." Hope Granger, you know better to use spells without supervision first, now come on, we got a Portkey that will finish our journey, and once we get to the school, we will decide on your punishment!" Harry sternly informed his worried daughter, as the four of them touch the sock and was gone.

Once the children were gone, Mcgonagal looked to Dumbledore." Was it me, or did Hope call Hermione mommy, and not only that why did Harry and Hermione call Hope by the other last names?" Mcgonagal confusedly asked, as Dumbledore smiled, knowing something the others didn't." We won't learn that here, but please Minerva would you see about bringing Sirius, Remus, the adult Weasleys and the Grangers to my office, since they will be able to help to ID the children." Dumbledore suggested, and all the professors were gone in the next second.

As Dumbledore and three of the professors appeared in the Head office, they found Harry chasing Hope about." Hope Granger, stop running from me!" Harry firmly said, as Hope ran behind Dumbledore." No, I don't want too!" Hope defiantly said, and stuck out her tongue at Harry," That is it, young lady!" Harry grinningly informed his daughter, and then in a split second, Harry was beside Hope with his fingers firmly holding her tongue." Oh goody, I finally got that irritating worm that seem to stick out of you mouth every now and then." Harry smiled at the joke, as Hope looked to her mom." M…o…m…he..lp…m...e!" Hope tried to speak, but Hermione shook her head." Harry are you sure you should be touching that, you don't even know where it's been." Hermione joked, but Dumbledore firmly interrupted." I think you have an explanation to give to us, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger, but I guess it can wait till our other guests arrive." Dumbledore amusedly informed the children, as they all seated.

Ten minutes later, with Hope playing with some conjured toys with Mark, the door to the Headmaster's office opened for Mcgonagal." Headmaster, I brought those you had asked for." Mcgonagal informed Dumbledore, as she stepped aside for a large group which was standing behind her." Good morning everyone, I asked you here since there is two teens I want you all to meet." Dumbledore kindly informed the new arrivals, as he gestured to where Harry and Hermione were seated." HARRY!" " HERMIONE! " The group yelled, and soon the teens was being warmly welcomed back by their respectably families.

After another ten minutes, while the professors look on, a not so friendly voice interrupted the celebrations." Potter, Granger, I do hope you have an explanation to why everyone thinks that you had died in the Muggle accident eight months ago, and also as to where you been since then?" Snape hissed unkindly, causing the adults to step away from the teens, to see what they had to say." We were captured by Umbrella after they infected the entire campsite, and then we were experimented on, which we barely remember after awaking from a deep sleep almost a week ago." Harry worriedly informed a shock group.

It took a few moments before Molly shakily spoke." Umbrella infected the campsite with the Virus?" Molly angrily asked, as her eyes went wide at the thought of the infected children." Umbrella did, and had turned everyone into Zombies, for what we don't know, since at that time we were trying to escape, but was blocked off by a giant humanlike creature." Hermione cringingly informed Molly, and the two teens went more into the night of their nightmare.

The adults stayed quite as the teens told the adult of the last night at the campsite, until Harry told them of being ill and collapsing to the ground after the battle with Nemesis." YOU FOOLS, YOU WILL INFECT US ALL!" Snape yelled, as he drew his wand." Reducto!" Snape hissed at Harry before anyone can do anything, but Harry brought his right hand towards the incoming spell." Protego!" Harry quickly said creating a powerful gold shield which absorbed the spell." Professor Snape, even though we are infected, we will not turn into Zombies, or spread the virus about!" Harry informed his professor unkindly." And you can thank Umbrella for that!" Harry angrily informed Snape, but calmed down as Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Once Harry had calm down, Dumbledore spoke up. " Mr. Potter how is this possible, everyone who been infected, was turned into a Zombie hours after being bitten?" Dumbledore shakily asked from his desk, as he looked to Harry." We don't know the details, but there is a way to turn the Virus into one that can be helpful, like to allow a paralyze person to have the use of their once dead limbs." Harry informed everyone, as they looked in shock at what Harry had said." Don't forget the Virus can also increase strength, and agility for Muggles, and as for us our magic, which we can now do wandless magic just as well as if we had a wand." Hermione added, as she raised her hand." Lumos!" Hermione simply said, and a ball of light appeared to prove her point.

As everyone stared at Hermione use of wandless magic, Hope rushed up to her." I can do magic also!" Hope excitedly inform everyone, and raised her hands." Lumos!" Hope happily yelled, and a brighter orb of light appeared surprising everyone even more.

After a few minutes of shock, a not so happy Sirius turned to Harry." Mr. Potter, can you explain why this little girl not only resemble Hermione, but also has your eyes?" Sirius glaringly asked, as Hermione's father also glared at Harry." Please do tell, while I tear you from limb to limb for touching my daughter!" Mr. Granger angrily asked, before jumping on Harry, but Harry was already gone from his seat." Sirius, Mr. Granger, this isn't what it look like." Harry tried to reason, but Sirius pulled his wand." Stupefy!" Sirius angrily yelled but the spell missed as Harry dived to the ground." Then please enlighten us of how you got Hermione preg…" Sirius started to asked, but another spell hit him." Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled to Sirius and her father, and both stiffen and fell to the ground.

Once the not so friendly adults were taken care of, Hermione turned to Harry." Really Harry, you can fight off Zombies and other creatures, but you can't defend yourself against your own Godfather and my own father!" Hermione firmly scolded, as she turned to the petrified and the others in the room." Hope Granger Potter is unfortunately another experiment Umbrella did, by combining our DNA to create her." Hermione firmly informed everyone, while giving Hope a hugged to assure her that Hermione didn't mean any thing that would hurt Hope feeling." There were others, but they all were too deformed to leave the lab we were in, so we destroyed the entire lab before leaving it!" Hermione firmly finished, as the others quickly acceptance of what Hermione had said.

Once Hermione was sure everyone knew about Hope, she turned to those who she petrified." Finite Incantatum!" Hermione firmly said, and the two men looked guiltily at Harry." I'm sorry we jumped into conclusions Harry, we should've known you wouldn't hurt Hermione in any way." Sirius apologized." I'm also sorry Mr. Potter I acted before I got all the facts." Mr. Granger apologized, and Harry accepted them.

Once peace was settled, Mrs. Granger and Molly quickly went up to Hope to have a good look at her." I would've preferred to be a grandmother long after Hermione had graduated, but I guess I can live with this." Mrs. Granger smiled at Hope, before giving her a welcoming hugged." I always thought Harry of a son, so I will also think Hope of a granddaughter, even though I thought I should've been one a long time ago." Molly smiled warmly at Hope, thinking of her sons that had graduated a long time ago, before hugging Hope.

As the parents fuss over Hope, Dumbledore looked to Harry and Hermione." I will see about accommodations while you are here in school, so you both can see your daughter whenever you wish." Dumbledore kindly inform the teens, and the teens nodded." We should set up a shift that will allow Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley to look after Hope while we are in classes, but that can be arranging later I guess." Harry informed Dumbledore and he nodded in agreement.

Once Dumbledore had his say, Hermione looked to him." Um professor Dumbledore, I guess we should tell you that Hope not only can do wandless magic, she is also a Seer." Hermione informed a shock group, but one came out of it a second later." Miss. Granger what proof that you have that Hope is one." Snape rudely asked, as Harry spoke up." We know since we never would've mad it across England without her guiding us through dangerous areas, and giving us advance warning about possible attacks." Harry firmly informed Snape, whom glared at the teen." That will be enough you two." Dumbledore firmly said, and Harry and Snape quickly looked away." Hermione thanks for bring it up, so we can help Hope with this special gift of hers." Dumbledore informed Hermione who nodded.

As everyone got settled down again, Harry turned to Dumbledore." Sir, what plans are you planning to help my daughter with her gift?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore gave it a thought before speaking." I will ask Professor Sybil for her expertise." Dumbledore informed two unhappy parents." There is no way we are going to let Professor Sybil anywhere near Hope!" Harry angrily informed Dumbledore." Harry be reasonable, Professor Sybil is the only Seer we have at the moment, and she knows enough to teach a true Seer." Dumbledore gently suggested to Harry, but he shook his head." Sybil only been predicting false death or misfortune, and only once prediction came true." Harry started as he glared at Dumbledore." Hope will not learn anything except to predict lies, and as a parent I'll not allow that to happen!" Harry firmly said with a promise, and Dumbledore sighed." Then we will do this the hard way." Dumbledore said in defeat, and turned to Hermione." Hermione I have books to help Hope with her gifts, please read them and try your best to help her, until I find a more suitable candidate." Dumbledore kindly inform Hermione, and she nodded glad that Harry had argued about Sybil being Hope's teacher.

Once things calm down again Dumbledore looked to the side where he noticed they completely forgot about someone." Mark Evans isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, and Mark nodded." Yes sir." Mark nervously said, and Dumbledore smiled." No need to be nervous, you will be welcome as a new student, and I'm sure you will be fine here, especially with Harry and Hermione as your friends." Dumbledore kindly informed Mark, which was happy to be here.

Once Mark was greeted by everyone, Dumbledore stood up to smile at everyone." Now that we know what had happen to our lost ones, we better head to the Great Hall, where Harry and Hermione can rejoin their classmates, and later tomorrow, they can buy their books and things at New Hogsmeade." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the teens turned to Dumbledore." New Hogsmeade?" The teens asked looking confused." That's right you don't know about the new village which was built just before the Zombies took over the old village, but that can wait till later after we eat." Dumbledore suggested, and then he led everyone outside, and to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was noisy as everyone nervously waited for the Head Professors return, and had jumped when the doors opened for the professors whom walked in with guests and headed towards the Head table.

Once everyone seated, Dumbledore stood up." Now that we are back, I guess some explanations are in order." Dumbledore started, and told of the events at Hogsmeade, but leaving out certain details.

Once Dumbledore explain about the mysterious four children someone spoke up." Sir what did you used to destroy the last of the Zombies?" A Ravenclaw ask, and the Headmaster picked something in robes, to reveal a silver orb." This is a special magical bomb that professor Flitwick had just created, which would turn anything that has over thirty percent decay on their body into dust, and luckily for us this does not affect the living." Dumbledore kindly informed the student, and another spoke up." Who was it that blew up Old Hogsmeade?" A Slytherin asked, and Dumbledore smiled, since he had the teens now in Hogwarts uniforms wait out in the hallway." Oh just two teenagers we thought we lost, but had found their way back home." Dumbledore simply started, smiling at the thought of the students reactions." But first, we need to sort a new student, so would Mark Evans please come in." Dumbledore called out and the doors opened for the new student, and everyone was shock at whom they saw.

Once the door opened, a messy brown hair young girl of seven happily skipped into the room surprising everyone, while an amused Dumbledore shook his head." Miss. Potter, where is your father?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as Hope turned to him." I don't know uncle Albus?" Hope innocently informed Dumbledore, while the doors opened for a not so happy clown with messy rainbow hair, whom stormed in, causing some laughter." Hope Granger I don't believe you did this to me!" The clown scolded the little girl, as Sirius from the head table started laughing." Hope actually did the spell, oh I see some Marauder potential, much more then her father would ever be!" Sirius laughed, but quickly ducked as spells flew at him.

Once the spells stopped, Sirius looked up from under the table." Now Harry you wouldn't do anything to your favorite Godfather would you?" Sirius asked, but the clown made a nasty look." You are my only Godfather Black, and soon will be learning how much of a Marauder I am." Harry smiled, as a pink spell quickly shot out of his hands, and hit Sirius before he knew what hit him, and covers Sirius in a pink light.

Once Harry was satisfied with his spell, he grabbed Hope by the waist and carried the now squirming girl out of the Great Hall, to carry out her punishment in private. 

Once Harry had left, the pink light disappeared to reveal a fat Sirius in an ugly looking pink dress, while wearing the worst type of makeup in known history which caused everyone in the room to laugh." Ah Padfoot it appears that you maybe wrong about our Prongs Jr. not being a Marauder." Remus whom was sitting next to Sirius joked, but another voice interrupted." Alright enough fun and games, would the real Mark Evans please come into the Great Hall!" Dumbledore called out, and a young boy with brown hair nervously entered.

After a minute with the Sorting Hat, Mark Evans was placed in Gryffindor, and once he seated at his table, Dumbledore again stood up." Now that taken care of, I want to reintroduce two once thought lost students, and an unexpected surprise, which you all met some minutes ago." Dumbledore informed everyone as he smiled, and in the next second, the door opened for two teens and a not so happy seven year old.

As Harry and Hermione walked down the isle, several gasps were heard, and a young red head girl stood up wide-eye." Harry, Hermione is that you?" Ginny Weasley yelled, and with a nod and a smile from the teens, Ginny launch herself against Harry and Hermione to give both a hug." We thought you were dead, what happen and where were you all this time?" Ginny quickly asked as they separated, but another arrival stepped up." Harry I always knew a Muggle thing won't be able to stop the Great Harry Potter!" Ron smiled, as he shook Harry's hand and patted him on the back." Well you know me, The Boy Who Lived I got keep up that reputation." Harry smiled, as other friends welcome back Harry and Hermione, making them a feel welcome and happy.

As everyone's focus on the teens, Hope was not too happy." MOM, DAD ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE ME!" Hope yelled causing those around the parents to look at the girl and gasped at the mirror image of Hermione, except for Hope's green eyes." Hermione, I didn't know you had another sister?" Ron confusedly asked, as Hermione sighed since this was not how she wanted to introduce Hope." Actually Hope Granger is a cousin we somehow adopted on the way here from London Ron, but lets eat before we go more into this alright." Hermione informed Ron and the others, using a cover story they created to keep Hope being their daughter a secrete.

Some time later as everyone ate lunch, a loud beep sounded from Harry's radio, and he and Hermione quickly left the Great Hall to see what Dawn had had to say in private.

Some fifteen minutes had passed before two much paled teens entered the Great Hall, and a worried Dumbledore quickly stood up." Harry, Hermione, what happen?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked to the teens." Sir, what happen to Voldemort after we disappeared?" Harry shakily asked causing Dumbledore to look started at the question." Actually we don't know, since he also disappeared along with half of his Inner Circle, why do you ask?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, but dreading the answer." Because professor, we just learnt that we weren't the only ones that was experimented on." Hermione shakily informed her Headmaster, whom also paled since their situation just got from bad to worse. 


	8. New threat

A/N; Shawnie; Finally I'm back as a character.

Sawnie-cat ;Don't forget your three friends are here also, and thanks for your info about your characters.

Shawnie; And thanks for keeping my jets in the story, but did you had to chang the Star treke shuttles I been using in my story for a Helicopter?

Shawnie-cat; Sorry I had too, but lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter and Residential Evil, only the Great War characters, which Shawnie created himself five years ago.

Great War characters" Last names been cut for personal privacy of myself and friends"

Admrl. Flammings

First Cmdr. Shawn Pa" That me Shawnie"

Second Cmdr. Jay Wal

Third Cmdr. Ceciliar Di

Fourth Cmdr Brian Da

Others

Cara Pa shawn's wife

Shawnie Pa Shawn's and Cara Daughter

Lunch ended less then half an hour earlier, as Dumbledore and all of his head of houses sat in the Headmaster's office waiting with uncertainly for what two teens had to say." Headmaster, everyone before I begin, I want to introduce Alice, whom is also like us thanks to Umbrella." Harry informed everyone, as he placed his radio on the desk, and cast a spell on it that created a two foot screen which shown a black hair young woman looking pleasantly at everyone.

After a minute of silence Alice spoke to the group." Hi my name is Alice, and please I lost my memory thanks to Umbrella so I don't know my last name." Alice informed everyone, and the group in the office introduce themselves before they went into business.

Once everyone was acquainted with Alice and what she did to help the teens, she went into what she learned not to long ago." Less then twelve hours ago, one of my special agents had broken into an abandon Umbrella lab, and gotten these files and pictures, which shows a snakelike man being captured and experimented on." Alice gravely informed everyone, and soon pictures begin to appear on the screen.

After looking over a number of pictures Harry quickly spoke up." Alice, was Voldemort capture at our campsite?" Harry worriedly asked, since he recognized some of the forest scenes of where Voldemort was captured, and gotten a quick reply." Yes I'm afraid, he and a large number of his followers appeared about half an hour after the camp got infected but soon all was overwhelmed by both the Zombies and Nemesis's." Alice grimly informed Harry and he gulp knowing how close he almost captured by Voldemort.

After Harry got his answer, Hermione spoke up." Alice where was Voldemort kept since I don't recall him at the lab we were kept at?" Hermione worriedly asked, as Alice face appeared." I'm not sure, since from the records we got, Voldemort was sent to a maximum security lab which unfortunately does not say where on any of folders we confiscated, but we will be looking more into it, and try to find him before he cause any trouble." Alice informed a not so happy teen.

Once Alice was done speaking to Hermione, she turned to Dumbledore." Headmaster we had put together a large number of special forces groups, which we been sending out across America to eliminate Zombies and rescue any survivors they come across." Alice informed the Dumbledore, and continued." And I was thinking of sending a veteran group to Europe to excess the Zombie problem there, and hopefully help you create your own teems to fight against the Zombies there." Alice finished, and Dumbledore gave it a long thought.

After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke up." This sound like a plan Alice, but what will the groups is made up of?" Dumbledore asked, as Alice smiled." Both Muggles and Wizards, since we in America had been secretly combining both of our worlds for the last century." Alice informed a shock group, accept for Dumbledore whom nodded in agreement." I been aware of what America was doing, and been trying to get the Ministry of Magic here to do the same, but unfortunately our government firmly disagree with the plan." Dumbledore informed everyone, and then turned to Alice." When we will be expecting our visitors, and will they be able to see Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, and Alice looked to some papers." They can be there in seven days, and they should have no problems getting there." Alice informed Dumbledore, and they all made plans to help get the Special Forces settled quickly once they arrive.

The next day Harry, Hermione and Hope made plans to go to New Hogsmeade early that morning with Dumbledore, and both teens were wondering where the new village was." So any guess of where New Hogsmeade is Hermione?" Harry asked, as they walked to the main entrance of Hogwarts." Actually Harry your guess is good as mine, since I never heard of this being done before." Hermione informed Harry as they stopped before the doors, and waited for Dumbledore.

In a few minutes a rude voice interrupted Harry and Hermione as they waited patiently." My what do we have here Potty and his two Mud-bloods." A blond boy rudely asked, as he and two huge teens step up next to him looking menacing." Malfoy, I had hope the Zombies had taken care of you, but I guess they couldn't stand your charming voice!" Harry simply said, as Malfoy glare at him." Must be the same for you Potter, since you were able to walk here without any trouble?" Malfoy countered, and Harry smiled." It wasn't a walk in the park Malfoy, but I should tell Crabbe that his father is now either Zombie chow, or now a Zombie." Harry informed the large teen, whom was staring at Harry not so friendly way." YOU LYING…" Crabbe started but stopped as footsteps sounded.

Before anyone could say anything the kind voice of Dumbledore sounded." Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, I believe professor Snape is looking for you." Dumbledore informed the three Slytherins and they quickly left without any more incidents.

Once the rude teens had left, Dumbledore turned to the remainder teens." Now that's settled, let's head to New Hogsmeade." Dumbledore informed the teens, and opened the entrance doors to show something the teens was not prepare for.

Outside the doors, Harry and Hermione stared wide-eyed, since other then seeing an open area of Hogwarts grounds; they were now seeing a large town that seemed to surround Hogwarts." Professor, what is all of this?" Harry stuttered as Dumbledore smiled." New Hogsmeade, this village was actually built during the Founder's time, for emergency purposes." Dumbledore informed the teens, as they entered the village." But sir, if this village was here all this time, where was it before this year, and why it is not mention in Hogwarts a History?" Hermione quickly asked, as Dumbledore smiled at the teen's knowledge." Miss. Granger, the village was charmed to disappear and reappear when the current Headmaster is in need of one, and for Hogwarts a History, since only the Headmaster was aware of the village the Author of the books, never knew of its existence." Dumbledore kindly informed Hermione and then led the teens into the village, where surprisingly Muggles and wizards mingled about.

The Village that encircled the school was something out of the sixteenth century, and luckily, for the teens most of the shops were directly in front of the school, so it was just a brief walk to get all their needed supplies and a new wand.

Once the teens bought all they needed, Dumbledore showed them where the Grangers, the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus was staying, and left them to explore the village on their own.

Seven days later

Behind the school of Hogwarts, by a fifty yards squared concrete clearing, five adults, two teens, and one over excited child waited for their guests to arrive." Hmm we should be able to see something now?" Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he and the others scanned the skies." How are they coming again?" Snape rudely asked as he sneered at the thought of meeting Muggles." Alice said by four jet fighters and a large helicopter." Hermione informed everyone, but four wizards look blankly at her." Just look for five large flying Muggle machines, you can't miss them." Hermione quickly informed the four Head Houses, since she did not want to explain what jet fighters and a helicopter was.

About fifteen minutes of waiting, four dark blue jets quickly flew pass the concrete landing area, and within moments they were hovering about fifty feet and slowly made their way to the ground.

As Harry and Hermione saw the jets, they were slim lined, with retractable wings but one thing they knew, these planes were unlike anything they knew of." Harry do you feel what coming off of those jets?" Hermione whispered to her friend." I know they probably have more magic in them, then a small magical house." Harry whispered back as the jets touched down, and within minutes, four cockpits opened to reveal the jets pilots.

A few minutes later as the pilots still in their piloting gear was looking over their jets, a loud noise startled the wizards, and a large slim line looking black helicopter flew over the area and landed yards from the jets, and the pilots quickly form a line and stood saluting to the helicopter, and waited for something to happen.

Once the large helicopter landed, the large back doors opened up and a ramp slide out, but once it touched ground, a small blur flew out, and headed to the first pilot in line, whom quickly pick up a three year old girl, with black hair and shining brown eyes." Shawnie I thought I told you to wait with your mom until after I see your Uncle Flammings." The pilot lightly scolded, while the other pilots covered up their laugh.

A few moments after Shawnie arrival, an important looking military man with grey hair step before the pilots." Accuse me, is this how you greet your superior?" The man firmly asked, but grinned at the pilots and child." Sorry Admiral Flammings, this won't happen again!" The pilot with the child quickly said, as he place Shawnie down and saluted along with the rest of the pilots.

As the wizards watch the pilots and the older man interactions, they knew the five of them was more then comrades, but best of friends, and when a young oriental woman step out of the helicopter she prove that they were right when she came up to the others.

As the oriental woman step up to the Admiral she lightly scolded the older man." Uncle Flammings, if you hadn't let my daughter go, my husband wouldn't have been too distracted to salute to you when you arrived, but enough with the formalities we got some company." The woman lightly scolded, and the older man nodded." Yes you are right as always Cara, let's go and meet our hosts for the coming months." Flammings smiled as he picked up Shawnie whom became very shy when she saw the wizards.

It didn't take long for the guests to walk over to the wizards, and Dumbledore greeted them." Welcome Admiral Flammings, and who do we have here?" Dumbledore asked the Admiral, and he gesture to his pilots." These four are my Special Forces unit; the leader is First Cmdr. Shawn Pa, who is expert in weaponry." Flammings informed the Headmaster, as he gesture to the first pilot, whom removed his helmet to reveal a young men in his early twenties with black hair and brown eyes." The next in command is Cmdr. Jay Wal, who is expert in surveillance and spying." Flammings introduce a dark brown hair young man standing next to Shawn." The third is Cmdr. Cecilia Di, whom is our residential witch and Healer." Flammings introduce the only woman in the team." And lastly, is Cmdr. Brian Da, whom is a demolition expert." Flammings introduced a young oriental dark hair man, and they all saluted to the wizards.

Once the pilots were introduced, Flammings turned to the other two in the group." This lovely young woman is Cara Pa, whom is married to Cmdr. Shawn, and this little shy bundle in my arms is Shawnie Pa, whom is also my Goddaughter." Flammings proudly introduced the young woman and a very shy child whom buried her head into her Godfather's jacket." Shawnie, come out and say hi." Flammings kindly asked, and Shawnie quickly did, before hiding again.

Within minutes the wizards were introduce, and were talking about plans for the guests stay, when Hope step up to Flammings who was still holding on to Shawnie." Is Shawnie a Muggle born witch?" Hope suddenly asked, and Flammings smiled at the older child." Yes we believe that Shawnie is a witch, and we are happy to have her as one." Flammings proudly informed Hope, and Dumbledore smiled." Then we should help little Shawnie get accustomed to wizard life, and I'm sure Hope will also help us?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he smiled at Hope." I want to help as much as I can." Hope informed everyone, as everyone decided to head to the castle, and get to know each other better. 


	9. Advance Special Forces

Shawnie; I can't believe you actually did it. 

Shawnie-cat; I'm sorry I know you are upset that I completely rewrote that part of your Great War story, but I needed a bases for the Magical special Forces, and that part came to my mind.

Shawnie; Fine then, I will overlook this, but there is a question I think you should answer from a review.

Shawnie-cat; Yes about Harry and Hermione relationship, for right now nothing is happening between them, since the two is just getting use to having a daughter, but I will bring them closer as the story progresses.

Shawnie; Alright I think this is it for now, lets get on with the story.

We don't own Harry Potter and Resident Evil, only The Great War characters.

After ten minutes of eating lunch around a square table, eleven adults, four teens, and two young children sat enjoying a large meal, when the eldest of the group spoke." Admiral Flammings, what can you tell us about the Joint Magical and Muggle Special Forces, since I heard only rumors of what you do?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he sat next to the Admiral, whom wipe his mouth before speaking." I guess I can tell you now, but where to begin?" Flammings begin with a thought.

After a few minutes, Flammings looked to the waiting wizards." First we are called the Magically Advance Special Forces, and we were created in the early Nineteenth century around the Second World War where we help distablalize the Nazi's by secretly attacking main targets and rescuing POW's." Flammings informed the wizards whom looked interested the tale." But lately we were only going after terrorist groups, both Muggle and Dark wizards." Flammings informed a startled group." You go after Dark Wizards, are you successful against our kind?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked interested in the story." Yes we are, since our magically advance technology help us against many of your wards and spells." Flammings informed an understanding Headmaster." But to help you understand us better, I guess I will tell you how Cmdr. Shawn met the once named Cara Yuan." Flammings grinned as he looked to the young blushing commander, and his wife." Admiral Flammings, do you really have to tell them about how we met?" Shawn embarrassingly asked, and Flammings smiled as he continued." It was on the second year of Cmdr. Shawn's enlistment into our Magically Advance Special Forces, and he and his teammates went after a group of Dark Wizards that had captured about fifty-eight Muggles, and held them in a mountainside stone Diablo somewhere in South America." Flammings started, and continued.

Flashback June 10 1992 Unknown Location

The morning sun hadn't risen yet as four figures in dark suites rushed into a large helicopter, and immediately it took off, once they strapped themselves in." Cmdr. Shawn, we will be Portkeying in twenty minutes to just mile north of the Dark Wizard's hideout, so prepare yourself." The pilot warned and the young commander nodded, as his groaning colleague spoke." Cmdr. Cecilia you got to find an easier way to get across distances faster without making us lose our lunch." An officer hopefully asked, but Cecilia shook her head." Sorry Cmdr. Brian, but making the helicopter a Portkey is the only option when we have to travel across the states without wasting fuel or being sighted." Cecilia reminded Brian, whom groan again.

After Cecilia spoke another quickly spoke up." Alright guys, we have a mission to complete, and kick Dark Wizards butt!" Shawn suddenly said to get his teammate attention." Remember our plan, once we recheck the heavily defended outer areas, Brian will go in and plant the magically induce bombs to take them out once we are settled in." Shawn continued and Brian nodded." At the same time Cecilia and I will go in the basement and both secure the prisoners by placing the magical shields in their cells to protect them from our attack and check if any needs medical attention." Shawn continued, as he looked to Cecilia whom nodded." Also during this time Jay will search for any info on the Dark Wizards, to see if they are connected a larger group." Shawn continued but was interrupted by the pilot yelled." The Portkey activation is less then a minute, so everyone get ready now!" The pilot warned, and the team held their breath knowing this will be a bumpy ride.

A minute later all hell broke loose, as the teammates felt themselves shaken about as gusts of winds tried to shake the helicopter apart, and then ten seconds later, the helicopter suddenly fell twenty feet before coming to a halt.

Once the helicopter stop shaking and righted itself, Brian threw up in a bag which Cecilia quickly conjured up and banished away." The disillusion spells and anti radar detection are in place, we will be landing in fifteen minutes." The pilot called back and the four teammates quickly got ready.

The helicopter landed soundlessly in an open area of a dry wasteland, where its four occupants quickly disembark and headed south towards a small mountain range." According to our satellites there is no cover within fifty meters from the Diablo, so we need to careful of not being seen." Shawn warned and they all headed towards the mountain.

About fifty meters, the team hide behind some boulders, and Shawn looked threw some magical binoculars to see a large two stories stone Diablo far ahead of him." I got wizard activities around and in the building." Shawn quickly informed his colleagues, and then adjusted the binoculars." I also picking up anti illusion, animagus, and apparition wards." Shawn finished as he put his binoculars away.

Once the team learnt all they can now, Shawn looked to his team." Be careful, and see you at the entrance to the basement." Shawn worriedly said, as they all nervously nodded, before touching a device on their arm, and disappeared.

Once invisible, Shawn and Cecilia made it to the basement of the Diablo undetected, and was immediately sicken at the sight before them, when they saw behind some bars many dead or dieing prisoners, cramp with still living ones." Oh they will pay for this, mark my words!" Shawn angrily whispered, as Cecilia took out her wand and did a quick scan." Commander, I'm only picking up less then half of the prisoners are still alive and treatable, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for the dieing." Cecilia grimly warned, and Shawn nodded." Cmdr. Cecilia I will go and check on Jay, I want you to see what you can do for the prisoners." Shawn grimly suggested, and as Cecilia nodded, Shawn took out his pistol, and shot the two guards whom was not aware of their presents, and immediately both was Portkeyed away.

Sometime later on the second floor, Shawn met up with his colleague." Cmdr. Jay how is your search?" Shawn firmly asked, as he came into a well used room filled with parchments and such." Some leads to other Dark Wizards activities, but not many." Jay quickly informed his commander." Then gather all you can, since we will be blowing this joint once Brian is down setting up the explosives." Shawn warned, and Jay nodded as he grabbed all the parchments he could see and stash them into a magical enlarge bag.

It took just over half an hour before the entire team" minus Cecilia" had met up at the entrance to the basement, and they all got their machine guns ready, for the hell they about to set loose." Alright guys, make sure you are using the Portkey bullets, so we can send these monsters to trial." Shawn angrily spit out, and once they all confirmed it, he turned to Brian." Cmdr. Brian detonates the explosives now!" Shawn firmly said, as Brian took out a small handheld device, and press the red button.

Just as the button was press, all over the Diablo small explosions rock the building instantly killing many Dark Wizards, while sending others running directly in the path of Shawn and his team." OPEN FIRE NOW!" Shawn yelled, and the three of them fired their bullet Portkeys, giving the surviving Dark Wizards a one-way ticket to pain and a jail cell.

Once it was clear of Dark Wizards, Shawn turn to his teammates." Jay, Brian, secure the building, I don't want to leave any living Dark Wizards behind!" Shawn warned and the two quickly left their commander.

Just over an hour later, Cecilia had Portkeyed the dead, and seriously injured to their hospital, leaving just over fifteen healthy prisoners, that they would bring directly to their base by their helicopter.

Just as Cecilia was finishing up, Shawn stepped back in." Cmdr. Cecilia how is going?" Shawn asked, as he looked to the still shaken prisoners." Sir, everyone will be ready for transport in fifteen minutes, unless we are in a rush?" Cecilia informed her commander." No need to rush Cecilia, but we should leave in the next half hour." Shawn suggested and Cecilia nodded before going back to the prisoners.

Within half an hour, Cecilia, Jay and Brian were escorting the former prisoners to the waiting helicopter, while Shawn was looking over the cells, when he heard in a very dark corner someone crying." Hello is there anyone there?" Shawn cautiously asked, as he slowly entered the once thought empty and dirty cell." I'm here to help, please don't be afraid." Shawn kindly said, as he came closer, he spied a young oriental girl who seem to be about twenty crying in the dark corner." Hey there, there is nothing to fear, we are taken you home to your families." Shawn kindly informed the young woman, but she sadly looked to him." I have no one left, they all were killed here." The young woman cried, as Shawn knelt before her." It will be alright, I will make sure of it." Shawn gently informed the crying girl, and then led her out of the cell.

End flashback

Once Flammings ended the story he looked proudly at his young commander." Cmdr. Shawn took it upon himself to take care of the girl who was named Cara Yuan, and at the same time had to convince me of not to Obliviate her which was standard procedures." Flammings again started as he looked to the young blushing couple." Luckily Cmdr, Shawn succeeded in convincing me, and even looked after Cara, and helped her get settled in, in his small home at the base he was stationed at." Flammings proudly finished, as the wizards looked to the young teammates in respect of their accomplishments.

Once Flammings was done talking, Hermione looked to the young couple." So how long before Cara became a Pa?" Hermione asked as she looked interested." After some weeks living with me, Cara started opening up to me, but it took a month before we started to notice we might have feelings for each other." Shawn started but was cut off by Cecilia." Actually it was his teammates who brought the two together, since our oblivious leader, didn't notice that they were made for each other." Cecilia joked causing the other two teammates to laugh." Fine, my so call match maker teammates talked me into going out with Cara, which within a couple months we were a couple, and then almost a year later we were married." Shawn finished, as Cara smiled at the memory of the marriage.

Once stories were finished, Dumbledore looked to everyone." I think this will do for now, since I'm sure our guests would like some time to get settled into their new home, and then later we can start making plans for our retaking back our world from the Zombies." Dumbledore firmly informed the group, and everyone nodded in agreement as they got up and left the room they ate in.


End file.
